


KUCING

by b_hswooya



Category: victon
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_hswooya/pseuds/b_hswooya
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja kucing peliharaan Seungwoo berubah menjadi manusia.
Relationships: Jung Subin/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	KUCING

**_– KUCING_ **

**_Subseung_ **

_ Jung Subin x Han Seungwoo _

***

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Seungwoo langsung menghela napas dengan berat. Pekerjaannya hari ini banyak sekali hingga ia harus lembur dan baru bisa pulang selarut ini. Dan hasilnya Seungwoo kini merasa sangat lelah.

Keinginannya saat ini hanya satu, tidur. Makan malam atau mandi ia lewat saja karena tubuhnya lebih butuh istirahat dibanding kedua hal itu.

Saat masuk ke kamar Seungwoo langsung bisa melihat kucing peliharaan miliknya sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya. Tepat di tengah.

"Subinie, minggir dulu ya. Aku mau tidur."

Kucing hitam itu bergerak sebentar sebelum kembali tertidur. Tidak mau menunggu lama Seungwoo akhirnya mencoba mengangkat Subinie, tapi ia tiba-tiba saja di gigit. "Akh!!"

Seungwoo marah, tapi saking lelahnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja. Malam ini sepertinya ia harus tidur di ruang tamu.

***

Sambil memakan sarapan rotinya Seungwoo berdiri di belakang jendela. Dengan malu-malu ia mencoba mencuri pandang ke halaman rumah tetangga. Di sana seseorang sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman.

Saat ia masih fokus menatap keluar tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring dari belakangnya. Saat menengok Seungwoo melihat Subinie baru saja menjatuhkan piring bekasnya tadi. 

"Subin!"

Seungwoo berusaha menangkapnya, tapi kucing hitam itu sangat lincah hingga ia bisa berhasil kabur. Akhirnya dengan kesal Seungwoo membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

***

Semenjak tadi Seungwoo berusaha untuk fokus. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga, tapi ia terus saja mendapat gangguan.

Subinie tanpa henti mondar mandir di hadapan laptopnya. Kucing itu juga beberapa kali menekan-nekan tuts dan membuat Seungwoo berkali-kali harus mengetik ulang.

Pada akhirnya Seungwoo beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa laptopnya itu. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Subinie berhasil mengikutinya.

***

Seungwoo memandangi Subinie yang lagi-lagi tidur di atas kasurnya. Melihat kucing itu tertidur dengan pulas, Seungwoo jadi teringat saat-saat pertama mereka bertemu enam bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu hujan terus turun dengan deras selama beberapa hari hingga akhirnya terjadi banjir. Malam itu Seungwoo berusaha pulang ke rumahnya saat ia menemukan Subinie tengah terbawa arus air. Tanpa pikir panjang Seungwoo menyelamatkan kucing itu dan membawanya ke rumah.

Awalnya Seungwoo hanya akan mengurus Subinie selama beberapa hari sebelum ia memberikannya pada orang lain. Tapi akhirnya ia jadi menaruh hati pada Subinie dan memutuskan untuk memeliharanya.

Selama ini Subinie sudah banyak memberi Seungwoo kebahagian. Menemaninya yang sering kesepian karena harus tinggal sendiri. Dan selalu setia mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya. Hanya saja belakangan ini Subinie jadi semakin nakal. Kucing itu terus saja mengganggunya dan sering tanpa sebab menggigit Seungwoo. Saat bermain pun Subinie makin lama semakin lincah saja hingga Seungwoo sulit untuk mengimbangi. Beberapa kali juga barang-barang rumah rusak karena dijatuhkan oleh Subinie.

Hah, Seungwoo sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia kini melepas Subinie.

"Subinie, aku udah gak sanggup lagi ngurus kamu. Kayaknya besok aku harus naruh kamu di poster adopsi."

Saat itu mendadak cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Subinie. Saat Seungwoo berhasil membuka matanya lagi ia melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa tengah duduk di kasurnya. Hah?

"Kamu siapa? Subinie mana?!"

"Ini aku Subinie!" Seungwoo melotot saat mendengarnya. "Kumohon jangan taruh aku di poster adopsi!"

Subinie langsung menerjang tubuh Seungwoo. "Kumohon jangan!"

Seungwoo bingung setengah mati. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kucing peliharaannya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi manusia? Bagaimana bisa?

***

Saat Subinie bilang ia lapar, Seungwoo tidak tahu harus memberinya makan apa. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyajikan makanan kucing untuk Subinie. Dan ternyata langsung dimakan dengan senang hati olehnya.

Jadi, laki-laki ini benar-benar kucing miliknya?

Setelah itu Seungwoo berusaha melakukan hari-harinya dengan normal. Walaupun terasa aneh, Subinie ternyata tetaplah Subinie. Meski berbeda wujud, kelakuannya tetap sama. Tapi setidaknya kali ini Seungwoo bisa menyuruh Subinie untuk membantunya.

Dan semakin lama entah kenapa Seungwoo merasa semakin berdebar-debar setiap melihat Subinie. Jujur saja wujud manusianya itu sungguh tampan sekali. Mirip…

Jangan-jangan Seungwoo…

Tapi masa sih? Tidak mungkin.

Hanya saja Subinie yang menurut itu sungguh bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Sepertinya Seungwoo memang sudah jatuh hati pada kucingnya sendiri.

Aduh, dunia semakin gila saja.

***

Seperti biasa Subinie dengan seenaknya tidur di kasur Seungwoo. Ia juga masih suka menggigit Seungwoo yang mencoba memintanya untuk pindah. Kalau dipikir rasanya jadi aneh ketika Subinie menggigitnya dalam wujud manusianya. Ah, Seungwoo jadi malu sendiri membayangkannya.

Setelah beberapa kali kena gigitan Seungwoo berhasil mendapatkan tempat di kasurnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya berbaring bersama di sana.

Sekali lagi jantung Seungwoo berdebar dengan kencang. Apalagi dengan wajah tampan Subinie yang berada begitu dekat dihadapannya.

"Subinie, aku sayang kamu."

Mendengarnya Subinie memperlihatkan wajah merendahkan dan langsung mencakar wajah Seungwoo. "Dasar gila!"

"Akh!!!"

**_BRUG_ **

Dengan keras tubuh Seungwoo terjatuh dari atas kasur. Sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit ia bisa melihat Subinie loncat dari atas kasur dan datang menghampirinya.

Subinie yang berada dalam wujud kucingnya.

Sebentar, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Sejak kapan Subinie kembali ke wujud aslinya? Selain itu, bukankah tadi masih malam? Kenapa sekarang sudah pagi? Atau kah sebenarnya Subinie memang tidak pernah berubah dan ia hanya bermimpi?

Ditengah kebingungannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumah menyala. Dengan panik Seungwoo merapikan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan.

Setelah berlari dengan terburu-buru Seungwoo akhirnya membuka pintu depan. "Maaf karena a–, Subinie?"

"Subinie?"

"Ah, maaf."

Seungwoo kaget sekali saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Pagi, kak. Ini ada kiriman dari Ibuku," Subin menyerahkan sekotak  _ kimchi _ pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo bingung sekali harus merespon bagaimana. Dia jadi salah tingkah karena Subin adalah pemuda yang beberapa bulan ini sudah menarik perhatiannya. Subin juga alasan dari mana nama kucing hitam peliharaannya itu berasal.

**_Meow_ **

Suara barusan langsung menghentikan lamunan Seungwoo. Secara bersamaan ia dan Subin menatap Subinie si kucing hitam. 

"Kak, aku dengar nama kucing kakak sama dengan namaku."

"Ah ya itu, Ibumu yang memberi aku ide. Saat Subinie masih kecil dan belum punya nama, tante tiba-tiba bilang kalau kucing ini mirip denganmu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberinya nama yang sama denganmu. Apa kamu keberatan?"

"Tidak kok, kak. Aku tidak keberatan," Subin langsung berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Subinie. "Halo Subinie, perkenalkan namaku Subin, sama seperti kamu. Semoga kita bisa akur ya."

Setelah itu Subin kembali berdiri, "kak, aku pulang sekarang."

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan Subin berhenti dan menengok ke arah Seungwoo yang masih bengong.

"Kak, besok libur kan?"

"Hah? I–iya."

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ya. Jam 10 aku jemput kakak. Dah!"

"Eh?"

Seungwoo terdiam di tempat. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Subin mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Dia tidak mimpi kan seperti tadi? Serius?!

Dengan penuh semangat Seungwoo memeluk Subinie dengan erat. Dia bahagia sekali. Senyumnya terus saja terlihat sebelum Subinie kembali mencakar wajah Seungwoo dan juga menggigit lengannya.

"Akhh!!"

  
  


**TAMAT**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalau cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya, walau begitu semoga kalian yang membaca bisa terhibur. Terima kasih.


End file.
